


Fire and Ice

by MothElf



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Cullen, Cullen Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Solas, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Solas Smut, Sweet Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothElf/pseuds/MothElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene: Skyhold. Montilyet means well but exacerbates the issue. Cullen gets a little tipsy (and therefor turned on). Solas gets a little pissy (because he's turned on). Sera and Vivienne are comically and conveniently self absorbed. Inquisitor Lavellan (unnamed) finds it hard to read people because the Dalish she grew up with were all very straight forward and direct. Anxious Inquisitor takes a night stroll and enjoys learning some steamy bits about her team members...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Start of some...thing. Other chapters to follow(?)....once I figure out how it should end...feel free to make suggestive prompts, er, I mean suggestions. ;) Basically this is the story you all know and love but I wanted to go a bit more into detail of how the individual would view and think about a situation cause you know I like rooting around inside of other people's heads (although not all events are referenced in order). That plus some saucy scenes that I like to imagine happened. #hopelesslyobsessedwithfictionalcharacters #dragonageisruiningme  
> Also, will edit later if need be, I'm a word junkie but I pay less attention to grammar, and well, I drink too much. First post, just made my account after creeping for months so If any one has any thing epic they would be so kind to link to the newbie, I would appreciate it. Blah blah blah blah anyways...let there be smut.

Solas- He was _utterly_ damned. The awareness of such made it all the worse as he tried to fight the increasing magnitude of his consuming fixation. He stayed on with the Inquisition thinking that the contribution and assistance of so many dedicated mortals to rid the world of a would-be-god, a contender to the revived world order he was planning, would be a small, albeit necessary, aid in his overall quest. His aged and long seeing mind had floated above all in a big picture sort of way, never quite touching down, knowing that the world after all of the humans, after the Inquisition's victory would be a temporary one lasting only until he had acquired the orb and accrued enough knowledge to raise again the once singular Halamshiral. His existence since seeing what the fall had done to his beloved people had been obsessively bent on fixing his youthful and prideful mistake. All of his plans were so set. Until her. And although his contact with humans could not affect his immortality as it had done his lesser and unfortunate Elvhen subjects, maybe having been in this reality for so long was starting to cause his immortal mind to degenerate into a mortal way of thinking. Of feeling. No. Although this is what he tried to convince himself of, he had been in this reality for generations, seen the rise and fall of many peoples and empires and had never been so affected by it. Until her. He had never before doubted himself. His pride would nye allow him to do so. But now he was shaken. So uncertain and questioning. Was it another fault of his pride to think that this reality was so little, and would be nothing to snuff out under his unclad feet to give way to the revival of an empire so old it was hardly considered more than myth among the still living elves? If this world could produce a person such as she, even if it was once in a million, did it not garner some appreciation and even some protection from a present god such as he? No. he couldn't, would't allow himself to be distracted from his task. The undoing of his mistake. Not even by her. Definitely. Maybe.

Solas' reverie was interrupted by a stream of barely intelligible words in the unpleasant voice of an elf wholly opposite of his Inquisitor. Sitting to his left was Sera, whose statement to "The Iron Bull", ended in a grotesque snort. This silly slum elf who thought she was so much smarter than those of the Dalish clans was possibly as prideful as he. Having a communal end of day meal with all of the major companions and advisors at least once a week had been Josephine's well meaning idea. Solas found it to be very trying. Although he had managed to keep himself from glancing to the head of the table by the distraction of his mind he now unintentionally did just that. Although it was not uncommon to see the Inquisitor, taught by Josephine, charming a person or "playing the game" nor was it odd to see her interacting, often, with the Inquisition's commander Cullen Rutherford. But what Solas saw instantly froze the blood in his viens. He had no real qualm with the Commander who was sitting to the Inquisitor's right, although he might as well have been sitting in her same seat with how far leaned into her he was, whispering conspiratorially into her ear. The thought that his mortal nose was close enough to breathe her in, his flesh near enough to feel the stirring of her incandescently white tendrils of hair, his undeserving mouth close enough to brush her pointed ear and the lushly amused smile playing around her lips at his secret words caused such a sudden icicle of sharp anger in him that the wine in the goblet he held he had accidentally frozen solid. Such unrestrained magic caused by raw emotion he had not experienced since youth, ages ago, and for a brief moment the intrigue of it distracted him from the cause. No doubt unconsciously feeling the spike in the fade and magic energy around them her impossibly light green eyes flashed up to meet his so acutely that he felt as if his veins were frozen instantly and noticed his finger tips had gone a bit white. This was outrageous. Was he a man, no, a **god** , or a pre harrowing mage? Her expression was slightly confused and Solas was not aware that the expression on his face must be one of disgust until Vivienne to his right cleared her throat and commented that she didn't think the wine was as good as that in Orlais either. Solas quickly composed his face into his usual mask of cool, aloof composure, for once thankful for Vivienne's complete self absorption. After several long minutes, when he was sure the Lady Lavellan was no longer looking at him he glanced once more in her direction. He couldn't fathom why she would afford such intimate proximity to this shem, as the Dalish would say. He also couldn't fathom why it bothered him so much. She was admirable yes, but just a means to an end, that is all he could allow her to be. Yes he had watched over her all night as she lay unconscious after coming out of the fade, trying to keep her mark from killing her, had discovered, explored and fought beside her, had seen her make hard yet intelligent decisions with strength yet mercy, had noticed and even let slip to her that he appreciated her physical attributes, but other than that, conversation between them had been relatively business. Where as he had seen her engaging in leisurely activities of chess with Cullen, chatting with Sera, and joking with Dorian. He…a velvet laugh with a wide smile came from the inquisitor accompanied by a low rumble of laughter from the commander and all at once the unexplainable but acute animalistic instinct to claim her came upon him and it was all he could do not to cross the room to her in a few graceful yet fierce strides. It didn't stop his mind from running rampant as he couldn't help but imagine challenging and defeating the would be mate and then hind mounting his conquest on the table for all to see, biting her neck and spilling his seed inside of her as she bucked around him, staking his claim while the defeated challenger whimpered away, tail between his legs, to sniff at another. When this rampant scene in his mind concluded he was surprised at himself once more, it had also been ages since his thoughts were that animalistic, his desires that strong, or since he had had such a complete and almost painful boner. He shifted in his seat to try and re-adjust, fuming with possessiveness and a need to dominate her that he didn't quite understand. He would get up, go to her, and just take… "Solas?" the Inquisitor called out to him. But instead of sounding strong or even indifferent his responding "hmmm?" came out sounding akin to that of a kitten's, more than slightly pathetic, mewl, as all of his fervor and frustration melted out of him. "I was going to say that you looked a little flushed, but now you look rather pale…are you feeling all right?" asked the Inquisitor. "I am indeed Lady Inquisitor, your concern is appreciated." Solas cooly responded. She smiled in response but her slightly narrowed eyes told him that she wasn't buying it. Solas waited another few impossibly long minutes, quickly and quietly excused himself. He didn't look again in her direction as he sauntered off.

Inquisitor- She was _absolutely_ confounded. She could still feel a slight chill as the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. By all the gods, what was his issue? thought Lavellan as she watched Solas swagger away from the table out of the corner of her eye so that she would not give away her interest to the close seated commander. Damn his swagger. Cullen was taking full advantage of and evidently enjoying the seating arrangement. Although she had seen his wayward glances at her when he thought no one was looking, he was usually so stiff and business like in his direct dealings with her, but since she had encouraged him to abstain from lyrium his tolerance for drink was lowered and he was therefor pleasantly tipsy. And warm. His big body radiated welcoming heat, and his honeyed breath was hot on her one elegantly pointed ear. The other which was now healed had taken a blow from a rage demon and the tip had been burnt down some, looking more rounded like that of a shem's. She felt it suited her, a symbol of the thin line she walked between the two lives and circles she was neither completely in nor completely out of. Solas had seemed oddly dismayed as he expertly tended it after they had closed the rift. It was the most uninhibited emotion she had ever really SEEN from the elf, he was so composed that when she first flirted with him at Haven, to try and get a feel for him, she could hardly tell if his response was a flirtatious return, or just a casual response from a crooked smirk that was all at once endearing and dangerous, the same smirk he had given her when he initially introduced himself the first time they tried to close the rift over Haven. But she had never FELT such uninhibited emotion from him before tonight. Her line of thought was broken as Cullen's firm thigh pressed against hers as he leaned in close to say something and his lips just barely brushed her ear. She realized it wasn't intentional on his part but a miscalculation of distance caused by intoxication when he instantly straightened up with a bit of blush on his cheeks, and although he fumbled out an apology and abruptly excused himself she couldn't stop the fiery tingle under her skin from the accidental contact. She was left wondering what Cullen had meant to say, wondering what Solas was about, and if Corypheus would swoop down and destroy them all at any moment. She considered seeking the commander out and asking him what he was going to say and possibly taking advantage of his current state, she could use a little heat in the chill of Skyhold…but ice _had_ always been a big draw for her and although he seemed impartial to her she couldn't shake the sneaking thoughts of Solas that ate at her. She wanted to strip away his layers of composure and figure him out. She got up from the table and excused herself with a huff as she slipped away to her room.

Cullen- He was going _insane_. Could he have been any more clumsy and awkward? Cullen was mentally kicking himself as he struggled up the ladder to the bed chamber above his office. Maker's breath, it wasn't _good_ he had publicly failed to maintain a proper physical distance from her, it wouldn't do for him to in any way scandalize her reputation, _bad_ that he had accidentally touched her in such a way, and _worse_ that he wasn't smooth enough to play it off and go with it, as she had not jerked away from the contact…Quite the opposite, he mused as he removed his armor, she looked disappointed when he had excused himself. He could hardly help his actions around her, he tried to stay professional towards her but he was just drawn to her for so many reasons, she was strong, intelligent, brave, possibly slightly crazy, and so on. He slipped between his sheets naked, forgoing his sleep tunic as was his guilty pleasure he found it freeing to rebel in this small, harmless way against his role as the always ready and relied upon Inquisition Commander. He had always admired strong women, but when he was younger and lived with his fellow templars in their dormitory style chantry rooms at night talking and joking about women, he had never mentioned that he had more than a bit of an elf fetish. There was just something about their earthy, simple elegance, their pouty lips, and large, expressive eyes, her agile limbs, her perky tits and pert arse bent over the war table, her slender fingers running through his hair, her slight frame all too in need of protection and conquering, her no doubt wet, and tight…Cullen groaned and rolled over, he had let his mind travel too specifically to a particular elf. Vivid thoughts of the Inquisitor coupled with the teasing brush of the sheets over his member had left him quite stiff, and the ache running along the underside of his shaft told him that this one wasn't going to just go away on its own. Cullen threw the sheets off in frustration and stalked over to his arm chair, he rummaged inside the chest sitting next to it that doubled as a side table and grabbed a bottle of some or other silly moisturizing essential oil that Lady Montilyet had given him when she noticed his rough hands. He put a few drops in his palm and wrapped his hands around his throbbing cock, as he slowly worked the oil around he let his eyes close and his head drift back and allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of the Inquisitor. He worked himself slowly and thoroughly, further putting off his already put off for too long release. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he could hold out. He was getting better at control in more than one aspect and this shut out the ever present niggling lyrium whisper in the back of his mind. Instead his mind was filled with the image of the Inquisitor, buck naked and bending over in front off him giving him an excellent view of her arse and other allures. Her sly fingers spreading her wet lips for him, inviting velvet quivering with need. He could feel pressure building in his head and slowed his pace even further not wanting the fantasy to end just yet…

Inquisitor- She couldn't sleep so she decided to walk. Sleep attire covered in a thick hooded cloak so that nothing was indecently exposed besides her bare feet. She didn't know where she was walking…yes she did. Towards the Commander's office. But why? For all her contemplating it's not as if she would actually have sex with him, well at least not tonight anyways, she didn't think she could sleep with someone she wasn't completely emotionally invested in even if she was very physically attracted to the shem, er, Commander. She would need someone who cared about her so that her inexperience wasn't a problem. And if she did get involved with Cullen would she be able to look Solas in his seemingly all knowing eye? Could relations with the Commander even be genuine when her mind was strewn with unintended thoughts of the confusing, irritating, intelligent, and intriguing elf? Could the commander even be interested in a non-human that way? She would just have to wait and see what unfolded. But right now she needed some kind of interaction to help her wind down after the events of the past week and awkwardness of dinner. If Cullen's candle was out and he was asleep she would just leave, no harm done. As she silently closed the office door behind her she let her thoughts wander to what it would be like with a shem over an elf, she had no personal experience to compare it with other than what she heard from other girls in her clan and seeing the naked male elf bodies during river bathing. She noiselessly ascended the ladder to his bed chamber as she wondered how a shem's, or more specifically how Cullen's male-ness would be different…She peeked her head over the floor level at the top of the ladder and peered into the darkness, the light from a single candle lit in the room didn't reach where she was and left her completely hidden in darkness. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust and for the form in a chair to come into focus, across the narrow room but directly facing her. Bathed in the light from the candle she could see that Commander Cullen was indeed _up_. Her eyes widened and mouth parted slightly in shock as she realized what she stumbled onto. She took in the scope of Cullen's manhood. Long, with the very slightest of left leaning curve, slicked up in the candle light, his large hand slowly pumping the length of it. A small moan escaped his throat and the light caught a bead of liquid that collected at the top and dribbled down the side. His other hand came up to rub small circles on the head where another drop was collecting. She instantly felt heat flood between her legs and her own gathering moisture. She didn't know what to do as she clung to the ladder. She couldn't interrupt, that would be embarrassing for them both, but she didn't want to leave either, it was too hot a show to pass up. So she watched, stuck in the moment, outrageously aroused yet somewhat confused. What could have brought this on him? She saw him stiffen slightly and had her answer when, with his eyes still closed and head back, he quietly choked out her name and reached his peak. He didn't bother to block his cum as it spurted out in long hot white bursts onto the floor about two and a half feet in front of him such was the force of his orgasm. It caused him to double over in the chair and she could see his heavy breathing in the way his back heaved up and down, she could also see he had managed to land a shot in his bangs which were now hanging down over his forehead. He didn't seem to noticed and pushed his hand through his hair to stick the bangs back up. She started to withdraw when she saw him stoop down to where his load had shot, lift some of it up with his fingers, settle back on the chair and go shamelessly to work on his cock a second time, using his own juice as lubricant. It was odd but so incredibly hot she felt the urge to go to him and help, or anything to get her hands on it, customs be damned! But before she could work up the nerve or figure what she would say, he finished relatively quick, sat back, and sighed heavily. He was clearly sated but seemed almost embarrassed to himself as he rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck. She took the opportunity to slip off wondering why he should seem disappointed with all the obvious pleasure he had when she was the one leaving all hot and bothered. Not that she didn't enjoy it too but she woke after a night of tossing and turning feeling oddly frustrated and needing, which led to her acting a bit erratic and being somewhat short tempered later that day…


End file.
